The present invention relates to sports goals, such as those used in the game of soccer. As the popularity of such games increases, the demand for the sports goals and playing fields also increases. Even where goals with their associated playing fields are provided, there is an additional demand for practice goals which do not require an entire playing field. As such, there is a need for temporary goals which may be taken to any suitable play/practice area for use.
A sports goal, such as those used in the game of soccer, requires a pair of vertical goal poles which define the goal width, and a horizontal cross-bar member which connects the tops of the goal poles and defines the goal height. Thus, the goal poles, the cross-bar member and the playing field itself collectively define a rectangular area which represents the goal. In addition, a sports goal is preferably equipped with a net which is attached to the goal poles and the cross-bar member for catching any sports balls shot through the goal.
In practice, the goal poles experience repeated lateral force impacts which are perpendicular to the axis defined by the goal poles, i.e., perpendicular to the goal line. For example, these force impacts occur when a soccer ball hits the goal poles, the cross-bar member, the poles lines or the net. These force impacts undesirable tend to displace the goal poles from their vertical alignment.
Prior art designs have attempted to address the vertical goal pole problem. These prior art designs, however, are usually not very portable or are difficult or complex to assemble and disassemble. For example, some designs use rigid support members to vertically stabilize the goal poles. In addition, typical prior art designs use a rigid cross-bar member which is fixed at a right angle to the goal poles to further support the goal poles. Because of the number of structural elements and the materials used, these prior art designs tend to be relatively large, heavy and bulky, and therefore not especially portable.
In addition, it is desirable that the sports goal be anchored to the playing field in some manner so that it is not displace from its desired position during use. Many of the prior art designs do not facilitate such anchoring while being arguably portable in nature. For example, some prior art designs are anchored by their own weight, which may be designed to have excessive weights added to the bottom portions of the goal poles.
Further, its is desirable that the sports goal be adjustable to accommodate differing goal sizes. For example, some typical goal dimensions for the game of soccer are 5 feet by 10 feet, 6 feet by 12 feet, 7 feet by 21 feet, and 8 feet by 24 feet, with the various dimensions corresponding to differing levels or age groups. The goal width is defined by the horizontal spacing of the goal poles and the goal height is defined by the vertical height of the cross-bar member. Many prior art sports goal designs are not adjustable in nature and only correlate to a specific goal size.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a relatively light weight, portable, sports goal which is readily assembled and disassembled and may be adjusted to accommodate a variety of goal sizes.